


A Little One-To-One

by infliximox



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infliximox/pseuds/infliximox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Kid Flash have a quiet chat in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little One-To-One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for coming to check out my fic, first of all -- this was originally posted on FanFiction.net but 99% of Birdflash fanfiction seems to be on here and I was kinda proud of this so I moved it here, too. The ending is a little (a lot) far-fetched and I know it, but I wasn't entirely sure how to round it off, so... you can just ignore that if you want, aha. Thank you! Any constructive criticism etc. would be much appreciated (: I would love to write more Birdflash stuff but I'm not sure if I write the two accurately? Or well together? So help is appreciated!

Robin lay still in the middle of his small single bed, covered in goose flesh. His eyes bore into the ceiling, as he listened intently to everything he could hear around him – every small detail that resounded in the other rooms of Mount Justice – but it was pretty late, so there wasn't much to listen to.

This was the longest time he'd spent away from Batman, from _Bruce_ . He was told he may need to live away from the Manor for a while, to “bond with and get used to” his new team. Robin didn't want that. He felt alone. Bruce was the closest thing he had to family, since his was all gone now. The Flying Graysons, just a faded memory. His mother and father, now only a silhouette in his mind... He __was_ _ alone. And there was no-one to–

"Uwahhh" came a yawn from just outside his door, a passing team-mate up in the middle of the night.

All of Robin's senses came crashing down to land focused on that noise, and any other which might emanate from its source. It sounded male – which rounded it down to 3 people (because he knew it couldn't be Tornado; why would a robot yawn?).

Quietly, Robin crept out of his bed, mask still planted safely on his face – the only real thing hiding the past that lay beneath. He silently pulled a t-shirt, which was clearly too big for him, over his miniature frame, and tucked it partially into his sleeping pants. Slipping out of his room door, he paid close attention to the silent darkness of the hallway around him, and kept an inquisitive eye on the archway that led to the kitchen.

There, in the dim lighting used at night-time inside the base, he saw a red-headed speedster, wearing only red boxers. Robin deduced, just as quickly as he realised it was Kid Flash, that he was rooting in the fridge for a midnight snack. Not surprising, seeing as the guy could probably eat his way through the world's supply of food and ask for dessert. On agile feet, Robin made his way down the hall as silently as he would if he was on a mission sneaking up on a villain, rather than on Flash's protégé.

He stopped behind Kid on the other side of the kitchen top island, and stood from his crouching position. Pointing out a relaxed, accusatory finger and breaking the silence with a "Wally, right?", he made KF drop a sandwich before he could bite it.

"Woah, man!" Wally exclaimed, turning to face the boy who was only about his chest height. As his heart settled, Wally looked Rob over and tried to think of what he knew about the kid. Batman's protégé, estimated 13 (give or take), __very_ _ quiet __and_ _ stealthy. _Clearly_ . There wasn't really much he could know, with Bats and his side-kick being so _hush-hush_ about everything. Wally didn't get how they could be that way– with other superheroes, at least.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, "I'm Wally. And you would be? Robin?"

"Yeah," the boy wonder smirked softly. "That's me."

The two looked at each other for a while – Robin taking note of anything he hadn't learnt from his hacking and Wally just... taking note. This kid was quite a sight, without being, y'know, homo about it. He had lean legs which, for his height, were pretty long, and quite a nice build – a good amount of muscle, obviously without looking like a body builder.

Wally, from Rob's perspective, looked like a ladies' man. He had the kind of eyes that told Rob that he would say anything to keep you happy, that he knew _how_ to keep you happy. There was still something there, though, an undertone of something that made him think it wasn't completely true. For a 16 year old, he was pretty ripped, and from what Robin could see there was no real excess of anything. Of course, Robin could only see from Wally's hips up, but he still looked pretty good. He'd never really thought of a guy like this, which made it feel kinda weird, but he liked it. There was nothing wrong with it, it was fine – he didn't see a problem, of course, as long as it _stayed_ _ _in his head__ _._

Wally noticed Robin's stare, and his cheeks turned a little pink.

" _Dude_ , I wish I hadn't forgotten my shirt," Kid paused, looking stricken with thought. "Back in a flash."

Suddenly, where Wally had stood, there was a pale blur of peach skin and red hair followed by a small gust of air – before Robin was, again, joined by the speedster who had now covered his bare chest.

As soon as he was still, after altering his shirt, he smiled at Robin.

"Back, babe," he grinned, before blood came rushing back to his face. He had lost his pastel pink glow in dressing himself, but now he turned tomato red. His gaze avoided Robin's, which was full of amusement.

"Heck, sorry, didn't mean to say that – I mean, I'm usually in the company of girls 'cause guys don't really like me, so I guess I'm kinda used to using 'babe'. I mean, obviously I don't mean like me as in __like_ _ me but I mean – not that that's not okay, 'cause it is, like if you were then that'd be fine. Well, not that I'm saying you are, I just–"

The speedster rambled at about the speed he could run, and Robin had to quickly cut in just to slow him down. "I get it, you don't have to go on" he chuckled.

Wally came to a swift stop after that, his hand raising to scratch his cheek as he swallowed loudly.

Silence fell in the space between them. It was a little awkward for Wally, who tried to distract himself with food, but for Robin time filled with contemplation. It was strange for him to be in the presence of another hero his age... Sidekick? No, no. _Hero_.

He'd been in the presence of heroes before – he was nigh on constantly in the presence of Bats – but what he meant was this _unusual_ presence being, and _staying,_ near him. He would be living with these other young heroes for the foreseeable future, which meant getting used to a strange thing. Man, he hoped he could be close to these guys – he wouldn't want to end up being singled out or anything for being younger or _less_ __open_ _.

Wally pushed the last couple inches of a sub sandwich into his mouth and seemingly swallowed without chewing, the norm, before taking a moment to glance back at Robin. It was weird how hard he was finding it to keep his cool around this kid. It was a little embarrassing. Maybe it was just because he'd known about the famous "boy wonder" before this whole one-to-one situation, and he was kinda inspired by him – but it felt like it was something bigger than that.

_Perhaps he had a man-crush._

Wally laughed out loud at the thought, doubling over and gripping his stomach. Wally West, the great lover of babes, having a crush on some kid about 2 or 3 years his junior? Priceless!

The laughter wore off and he stood back in his previous stance. Rob looked at him like he was crazy before shrugging and letting forth a small chuckle in turning to leave. Ha, yeah right, a man crush…? But, then again...

"By the way, Kid Mouth," Rob said pausing to look back at Wally, who raised his eyebrows in recognition. "My real name... I mean, if we're both gonna be up at this time a lot, we're gonna see each other outside of missions, so. My name's... Dick. But that's between you and me."

Wally's eyes widened in sudden realisation. Bats didn't let this protégé give away any personal information – especially his real identity. This could only mean one of two things: that the boy wonder was feeling rebellious going through puberty, or that he'd actually come to really trust the speedster in the short period of time they'd known each other.

As Dick made his way down the hall, a little exhilarated from his spur-of-the-moment decision, Wally thought on the dual meaning of Dick revealing his name. Trying not to be too hopeful, Wally decided it was the latter reason, and smiled to himself at the potential of a truly awesome new relationship.

 


End file.
